The Research Support Core (Core B) of the Superfund Basic Research Program at the University of Kentucky (UK-SBRP) will perform the vital role of supporting the research activities of all biomedical and non-biomedical projects. The main objective of Core B is to provide a central facility that will enhance and develop the research capabilities of the University of Kentucky SBRP (UK SBRP), particularly in the areas of systems biology, bioinformatics/biostatistics, proteomics, and PCB analysis. Creation of a central facility in these research areas is critical to study the impact of nutrition on the toxicity of environmental pollutants (primarily PCBs). Establishment of a coordinated effort in the form of one Research Support Core will maximize both the research and cost effectiveness of UKSBRP. Core B consists of four entities (namely, Systems Biology, Bioinformatics/Biostatistical Analysis, Proteomics, and Analytical Components) directed by an expert in each area. The Aims of Core B are: 1. Cross-link the individual research projects by developing a unified data management infrastructure and by providing feedback information to guide the process of discovering common pathways and mechanisms of modulatory effects of diets on vascular pathology of PCBs. 2 Integrate diverse biological data from the individual research projects in order to generate a comprehensive systems biology model of the effects of nutrition on PCB-induced vascular toxicity. 3. Develop and provide analytical services, expertise, and technical support in the areas of bioinformatics, proteomics, and PCB analysis. 4. Provide training and support on using bioinformatics and systems biology tools as well as analytical chemistry approaches for toxicology research to all investigators involved in the UK-SBRP. Core B will bind together critical research activities of individual projects to enhance the overall research potential and success of UK-SBRP. Thus, it will not only offer research services but will also be critical for integration of individual research projects into a unified entity. In addition to providing a uniform platform for generation and computational analysis of high-throughput data (microarrays and proteomics), the Core will employ the systems biology approaches to create predictive models to better anticipate the effects of nutrition on toxicity of superfund chemicals.